


The Dream of Finding

by Tara_joan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross Over, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara_joan/pseuds/Tara_joan
Summary: Sansa was always lost and alone but it soon will all change. She goes through Unexpected life changes. Will she ever find out who she truly is ?.





	1. The Dream

The wind bit her cheeks. Her heavy panting fogged into the air. Everything was a blur she could not see where she was running, or who she was running with. They were clutching her hand the warmth flowing through her palm. They were weaving in and out of the figures surrounding them. Her feet were pounding against stoned streets, Slowly hurting the more they ran. Slowly everything around them was getting darker and darker. The person she was running with stopped dead in place. Giving her a fright, she could feel the stranger's hand tighten around hers.As she tried to clear her vision. A flash of Green as if a light has been turned off flew past her eyes . Everything went black.

  
Sansa jolted upwards from out of her bed and slammed her head against the stairs. She instantly placed her hand on her head feeling it pound. A layer of Sweat was on her hands and soaked her clothes. Sansa thought to herself how surreal that dream felt and terrifying it was. She hated dreams, Usually she never dreamed and if she did it was always that recurring nightmare. She felt trapped and wanted to escape the cupboard she lived in underneath the stairwell, but she knew it would be locked. Her Aunt Lysa always locked the door at night, Sansa hated her as much as her Aunt hated her. Sansa never knew why her Aunt hated her so much, but she could always feel hint of jealousy when ever she would look at her. Aunt Lysa was always a women of jealousy and hatred. Only ever showing love and affection to her beloved son Robin. Who was an awful spoiled child and always bullies Sansa. Aunt Lysa never noticed Robin bullying her and if she did she merely approved of it saying "that's what you get for being an orphan". Sansa was placed into the care of her horrible Aunt after her parents died in a plane crash on there way to New Zealand. Aunt Lysa was taken care of her at the time and from then on she has been trapped with them ever since. Sansa let out a sigh she didn't realize she was holding on to and decided to spend the rest of the night wide awake. Not wanting to go back to that nightmare.

A beam of light stared into Sansas eyes through a crack of the door. She realized it was finally morning after that long dreadful night. Placing her book she was glued to on her side. Sansa realized that her door was unlocked, she must of been lost in thought thinking about the night she went through to not hear that her door was unlocked. She pushed the door open to reveal no one was in the hallway. Stumbling her way out of her room and down the hallway towards the lounge. Sansa Peeked through the open door. She could see her Aunt on the couch facing towards a Stranger seated in front of her Aunt. The chair was too high for her to see who the stranger is. It sounded as if they were lost in conversation as if arguing over something. Trying to not make to much noise She crept towards the kitchen, trying not to grab there attention. Sansa Went to go pour herself a glass of water as silently as she could. Not bothering to listen in on the conversation, she was so thirsty all night waiting to finally get some water. When she succeed. She turned around and saw Robin standing watching her. 


	2. The meeting

Sansa was shocked and dropped her glass of water. It smashed on to the floor into pieces. The Water drenching her socks. Robin started to giggle pointing at her. He asked “why did you do drop your glass?  How come you have a sweaty clothes? And why do you have a bruise on your head? Sansa still in shock tried to clean up the mess ignoring Robin’s questions. She could tell he was getting frustrated getting ignored, She stood up giving Robin a forced smile. “Good morning Robin” she replied. Sansa looked towards the lounge and noticed that her Aunt was giving her a hard cold stare. As the Stranger was as well facing her, it was a man. With amusement in his eyes and a smile. “Hurry up and get changed Sansa we have a guest” her Aunt lysa ordered her. Sansa snapping out of a daydream while looking at the stranger. She quickly cleaned up the rest of the mess and tidied herself up.

Walking back into the lounge Sansa has changed into a more suitable causal outfit. Wearing black skinny jeans with a Navy blue t-shirt that was to big she had to tuck into her jeans, only letting some fall out onto her pants. She sat herself down on to one of the couches facing the man. He wore clothes that something a hipster would wear, and had red bow tie at his neck. He is tall and a lanky man. His eyes looked like they were old as if they lived multiple lives, but is face was young. He had creases besides his eyes as if they were smiling, hiding away the truth. His hair was a dark brown, long just passing his eyebrow and ears. Sansa didn’t realize that the man was watching her observe him. Sansa looked towards Aunt Lysa waiting for an introduction, but before she could utter a sound. He took out his hand shaking Sansa’s very aggressively but he seemed highly excited to introduce himself.

“I am the Doctor” he rambled speaking so fast it flew pass Sansa’s ears. “The what?” Sansa replied not realizing how rude it sounded, and was nudge by her Aunt. “Be polite girl, honestly where do you get those dreadful manners. Must be from your mother” she snickered. “I’m the doctor, well not actually ‘The doctor’, but I usually just go by Doctor” he blabbered looking towards Sansa observing her every move. “I am Sa” He cut her off, “I know exactly who you are, you’re Sansa Stark”. She looked at him confused not knowing how he could possible know her. He caught on to her being confused “I use to be very close to your Parents both of them, I was there on the day you were born. A chatty one you were” he mumbled that last sentence. Sansa simple ignored it surprised that he knew her parents.

“Doctor, how are you associated with my parents? I never heard of you before but my parents never had many friends at all” she explained. He looked at her as though he was thinking of what to say, “I wasn’t exactly a friend I was their headmaster at their school, when they were young” he said. “I am sorry Doctor but that is simply impossible you must be at least be fifty when my parents went to school, you don’t look a day over thirty” she proclaimed. He smiled and said with the softest voice “I’m way older than you think, Sansa” She looked at him out of curiosity wondering what he meant. “I was talking to your Aunt about taking you into my school. I have suggested it since you turned eleven, But your aunt refused” he explained glancing towards Lysa. She sat silently not uttering a word, but Sansa could sense she was holding back her rage. “But due to the circumstances you are now Six teen and since you have had no schooling, I must make you attend my school by law” he said. “And what school?, will that be, Doctor?” she asked. He stared into her “The one your very parents attended. You will be attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. You are a witch, Sansa”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter ( skipped school to write it haha shh !). I know it doesn't bring up some of the characters that some people would like to see but their time will come don't worry , But the eleventh doctor is in it haha i loved writing him and how he acts with sansa was so much fun . Kinda of want to just focus on the main plot im going for. It will help out if you guys leave me some comments on your thoughts about it and how you would like the story to progress . Thanks for reading guys!. Next chapter will be out sometime between Monday and Wednesday . Leave a kudos please! .


End file.
